Five Loving Hearts
by Mrs. Sanada
Summary: This story is about what the five Ronin Warriors' hearts can do to please a woman when they work together! This a rewrite and it's complete!! All 5 guys & Kayura


This story is another way the episode with Kento, Cye, Sage locked up in Talpa's castle and Ryo and Rowen were left to battle with Lady Kayura out in front of the gate could have went. WARNING!!! It has detailed sex scenes & btw I don't own Ronin Warriors just the story I wrote and not the charters within blah blah  
  
Five Loving Hearts By Pamela Sanada  
  
"Well that's more like it now we're going to have some fun," Kayura said, after Ryo was mysteriously changed into his white armor. Then she charged at him. They dueled till Rowen jumped in.  
  
"Yeah that's it two big strong men! I will defeat both of you!" Kayura screamed, as she slammed her swords down at Rowen. He blocked her attack and pushed her back hard.  
  
She laughed in that mythical way she had. "I won't go away that easily!"  
  
"Kayura, why are you hell bent on fighting with us!?" Rowen yelled.  
  
"Maybe she's really never had someone show her love before," Ryo said.  
  
"Huh? Yeah...maybe that's it..." Rowen growled, giving a wicked grin.  
  
They took notice of her expression as she blushed brightly.  
  
"Don't be absurd, this has nothing to do with love!"  
  
Kayura was now actually losing some confidence. She wasn't expecting this turn of events as the two armored men put down their weapons and swiftly closed in on her. Kayura was so stunned she wasn't able to move as another voice was added to mix in her head. She could feel and hear Talpa telling her to destroy the Ronin Warriors, just like every other time he took control of her. She knew what was going on but couldn't stop what was happening around her.  
  
Rowen came up quickly in front of her and removed her swords from her grasp then discarded them. He removed his helmet then took off his headband and handed it to the white armored knight in back of her.  
  
Ryo grabbed her armored wrists and tied them behind her. "Yes. I think you need this, woman," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Rowen leaned in took her face in between his armored hands and kissed her. Ryo held her in place while untying the leather strap to her breastplate.  
  
She cringed, expecting not to like the taste of Rowen's lips but then found herself opening her mouth to him. With his tongue passing her teeth she felt him remove her chest armor then his hard hands cupped her breasts. She turned her head away from his assault on her lips, which ticked him off so he ripped her shirt open. Her breasts were now exposed to the hard feel of his hands and his soft warm mouth over her nipple.  
  
"Please don't hurt me..." she begged, as a tear trickled down her cheek. She fought the demons inside her.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you. We promise." Ryo groaned.  
  
"Sure. I've heard that one before..." she retorted trying to act brave.  
  
Guilt plagued Rowen at her words so he straightened towering above her. "I'm sorry. I won't frighten you again."  
  
Then he knelt down in front of her and took her foot on his knee. She watched his every move, knowing somehow whole heartily that these two men would not harm her. He removed her boots and Ryo undid her leather belt then they worked together getting her body suit along with her leggings off.  
  
The amulet was the only thing she had left on when Rowen spread her feet apart and laid on his back, in the flowerbed, in between her legs.  
  
Ryo's spiked covered knees and shins sank into the ground as he pulled her downward so she ended up kneeing over Rowen's face. He lifted his head up and softly licked her center.  
  
Ryo asked in a hushed tone, "See that doesn't hurt now does it?"  
  
"Ahahhhha...no it doesn't." Kayura withered and curled her hands into fists as lust was now overpowering Talpa's hold on her.  
  
Ryo pushed her face to the side so he could kiss her and felt her up with armor-covered fingers.  
  
She could feel the steel from the side of his helmet along with the warmth from his lips and breath. The elements of cool, warm, soft and hard together was quite enjoyable for some reason.  
  
The soothing lapping sensation of Rowen's hot, wet tongue on her most sensitive of flesh heightened the passion enveloping her body. She was feeling for the first time in a long time peaceful so she gave into pleasure the two were creating and moaned.  
  
Ryo kissed her neck careful not to cut her with the gold blades on the sides of his helmet. Although, she could feel the cold metal chinstrap against her skin as his mouth moved along.  
  
Ecstasy claimed her when Rowen inserted a hard finger inside her moving it in and out.  
  
She leaned back on Ryo for support crying out in pleasure, "OH GOD YES...YES ahahah."  
  
Ryo increased the feeling by slicking his tongue into her ear then whispered, "That's it, Kayura, give into it."  
  
He cupped her head and kissed her passionately while gently flicking his thumb over her nipple. He then ran his hard hand down to her abdomen and pulled her back against his hardened exterior. Carefully he rubbed his lower region into her soft skin.  
  
Rowen's rhythm increased and Ryo untied her hands.  
  
She fell forward bracing herself on Rowen's armored covered abs aching her back. Ryo brushed her very long black hair to the side kissing and licking her back while running his hard hand softly over butt cheek. He ran his hand down her leg onto her foot and rubbed the instep. This along Rowen's manipulation sent her reeling towards a climax.  
  
Waves of pleasure racked her body as she moved along with the rhythm of the two, moaning loudly, "ohahohahahhh...don't stop YESSS..."  
  
The orgasm was very strong making her lean down on one arm gripping the edge of Rowen's stomach armor.  
  
The guys continued to work together until she bowed her back. They were enjoying her reaction not realizing at first that she was doubling over in pain.  
  
Now she was groaning, "ahhhahahh... no, no, NO, AHAH, NO HHAHA..."  
  
"Kayura what is it?" They both shouted at once. "Are we hurting you?"  
  
"No, no...it's Talpa! He's...trying to take me back...to the nether realm," she somehow got out around deep breaths.  
  
"Tell us what we can do to stop it?" Ryo inquired.  
  
Ryo cradled her leaning back on his hunches and Rowen came out from underneath her.  
  
Kayura weakly grazed the amulet around her neck with her fingers.  
  
"We have to remove the amulet? Is that it Kayura?" Rowen asked looking between her and Ryo.  
  
She shook her head yes and Ryo lifted her up, moved her hair and turned her, so Rowen could untie it.  
  
He tossed it aside saying, "That was too easy. There's got to be a catch."  
  
Ryo agreed. Holding Kayura by her shoulders dipping his face down so he could look hers and shook her gently but forcefully. "Kayura? Kayura, there's something else isn't there?"  
  
It took all the energy Kayura had to look at him and mutter out, "You...have to...take my...my virginity. It's the only way to break the curse Talpa has on me."  
  
Ryo and Rowen looked at each other they never meant to go as far as taking her virginity or something like that. They just wanted her to feel more than evil.  
  
Ryo talked for both of them. "Kayura...I'm not so sure about all that."  
  
Ryo let her go into Rowen's embrace. Her emotions took over and she started crying. By now she was sitting naked, covering her face with her hands, in between Rowen's legs.  
  
He was petting her hair telling her in a soothing voice, "It's going to be okay, Kayura".  
  
She sobbed for a moment then reached up grabbing Ryo by his shoulder plates begging, "PLEASE RYO...OH PLEASE! Please don't let me go back under his control! It's torture! Please help me!"  
  
She had pulled him half over her with tears pouring down from her eyes and the pain he saw in her face cut him like a knife. He looked up at Rowen for support. Rowen granted him permission by nodding his head.  
  
So, Ryo proceeded to go for a kiss and kept thinking about how this was going to help her. He didn't want to scare her but he stopped, noticing that he seemed to be doing exactly that.  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear she even sucked in a breath. "Uuhhhh...," then blew it out in relief, when Rowen reached over her.  
  
"Ryo..." Rowen said, undoing his chinstrap to remind him he still had his helmet on.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, when you have your armor on you just become one with it."  
  
Rowen helped him remove it so the blades didn't slice Kayura. For the first time she looked upon Ryo's handsome face with unclouded eyes and she was quite pleased with what she saw. Long black hair framing his face, deep blue eyes against his strong dark features along with the white armor. It was quite intoxicating.  
  
They leaned over at each other and kissed with a lot of passion. Her look was full of passion and he couldn't help getting lost in the moment.  
  
As he broke the kiss for a breath a flash of light reflecting off Rowen's blue armor caught his eye. He was still sitting behind her. Ryo looked at him concerned that Kayura should only have one of them do this and Rowen took the hint.  
  
"Huhhh...I'll go keep a look out for Anubis and the others." Then he carefully extracted himself from the situation.  
  
Ryo watched him walk away thinking about the task ahead of him, this predicament is probably the toughest thing he's ever had to do, maybe even tougher then fighting Talpa. He's never taken anyone's virginity although someone took his when he was thirteen.  
  
He recalled that wonderful day with Mie-ling briefly in his mind. She was his best friend in the summer times. Her family owned a cabin not far from his and they would spend that season there. So every year they would play together. But the summer after her sixteenth birthday and having had split up with her first boyfriend, she was heartbroken. She told him everything, even how painful her first time was.  
  
Ryo wanted nothing more but for his friend to be happy, so he tried to comfort her, and before he knew it, they had had sex down by the creek. It was awesome. She taught him everything she knew. But now the pressure was on him to perform for someone else's first time, plus time and dark forces were a factor.  
  
He looked at Kayura, who looked like a scared kitten. But then he took notice of her well-toned naked body. Her breasts were full, high, and swollen. The areolas were hard and very pink. He wanted to caress every part of her now radiant and unblemished pale skin. He looked up at her face again and her extremely long, straight, so black it appeared blue, ponytailed hair danced around her, accentuating her golden-blue eyes.  
  
"Ya know...your quite beautiful Kayura. I mean when your not attacking me that is." He chuckled, breaking the tension a little.  
  
"You're not so bad there yourself, Ryo," she giggled back.  
  
"Look, I know this probably isn't how you pictured your first time." Regret laced his voice.  
  
But she didn't want him to feel that way so she reassured him. "No, Ryo it isn't but I'm sure glad my first time is with you."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Well, because you look pretty damn sexy in that white armor, if you don't mind me saying so."  
  
"Really?! Is that so?!" He smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah, you sure do...and...you...ah...can keep it on, right?" she bashfully asked.  
  
"I haven't thought about it...but hey this is your first time. We'll do it however you like," he replied confidently.  
  
Her smile lit up her beautiful face, which made Ryo feel at ease as he gave her a crooked grin. Making him look even sexier, she noticed just before her head began to ache again.  
  
"Ahuhahh," she groaned, holding her head.  
  
"Talpa again?"  
  
She shook her head yes. Her irises met his and she announced, "We're going to have to do this quickly."  
  
Ryo went to undo the plate of his codpiece as she caressed his face, kissing him gently on the cheek. Spreading her leg open as his warm flesh spilled out made both of them blush brightly. Ryo urged her to move her hips towards him, closing the distance between them.  
  
Although he was heeding her warning from before, Kayura tensed up, leaning on one elbow.  
  
He stopped bracing himself over her, asking with much concern, "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yes..." Reluctance rang in her tone as she rubbed her hand up and down the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Ryo gently rubbed the wet tip of his hardness up and down her soft opening, making her ready for him.  
  
This made her relax a little bit and she moaned, "Hmmm..." but then groaned, "...ahuh," in pain because Talpa's voice invaded her mind once again. "Ryo, we must do this now."  
  
Ryo positioned himself at her entrance, then he surged forth, breaking her maidenhood. As passion flooded through Kayura, she looked up at Ryo in shock.  
  
In the process, Ryo grunted in agony, as did Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen, who fell to the ground because it was so intense. He then looked towards the pair, wondering what the hell was going on, then realizing what the pain was.  
  
Kento cursed up a storm and shouted, "Damn, in the groin area? That's even a low blow for Talpa!"  
  
The three of them tried to shake it off.  
  
In the meantime, Ryo had stopped after he pushed through her barrier, letting the pain subside.  
  
Looking upon Kayura's glowing face as she asked him, "What happened to the pain?"  
  
He gave her a soft smile. "I used the power of the white armor to give you pleasure and take away the pain."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing for me?" She searched his face for the answer and was delighted at the one she got.  
  
"Because we said we wouldn't hurt you."  
  
'We' was precisely what he meant. He knew the others felt the pain because of the white armor, but he never said a word to Kayura. He didn't want to freak her out. Then waited until she gave him permission to move on before he slowly began to pump into her hot, soft, wet folds.  
  
And an unbelievable wave of pleasure rocked all five of them to the core.  
  
"Alhuhah..." Cye moaned then asked in a rather cheeky fashion, breathing heavily, "what the bloody hell is this?! Is he trying to kill us with pleasure now or what, Sage?!"  
  
Sage, being the meditation expert, somehow knew this energy wasn't coming from the Nether Realm. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on its source. Then was stunned by the vision he encountered.  
  
He opened his eyes and calmly informed Cye, "It's not Talpa."  
  
"What?!" came from his counter parts.  
  
"It's Ryo. He's making love to Kayura in the white armor. And that's how we can feel it," the seeker of wisdom finished.  
  
"Fine time for him to be getting his pleasures on, while we're locked up here!" Cye got very pissed off.  
  
"No, think about it. If we take Kayura's virginity, it will render her soul worthless to Talpa. And then he can't use her against us anymore."  
  
Cye saw his point.  
  
Moaning, Hard Rock didn't care, he had already given in to the wonderful sensations.  
  
And when the rest of them gave into it, each one of them could feel her and graciously went on to make it something she would never forget.  
  
Ryo set a tender, steady pace and smiled to himself, knowing the rest of the guys' warm hearts joined with his to make Kayura's first time extra special. Even if she wasn't aware of it. And she wasn't at first, as she was totally enthralled. Her eyes were closed, loving the new feeling of Ryo filling her up.  
  
She was moaning with pleasure as Ryo leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was hot and heavy, unlike his others. He bit her lip and sucked on her tongue. It even kind of tasted different, she mused to herself half-heartedly.  
  
Kayura opened her eyes slowly as he started to pull away.  
  
A delightful moaning turned into a gasp. "HUMMUH... UUHHH... OH MY GOD!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times, thinking it had to be an illusion. Just another trick of the white armor that Ryo pulled out of his hat.  
  
"NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" Disbelief rang in her voice as she watched, trembling.  
  
With each passing stroke, the ghost of first Sage, then Kento, Cye, and finally Rowen passed through the white armor. Not only that, but she could distinctly feel their different sizes. How hot and hard each one was, and even the various thickness of them all. She was mystified and absolutely baffled by what just happened.  
  
The raven-haired girl pushed on the chest of the armor to make who or what stop moving.  
  
The true wearer of the armor stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"WILDFIRE...WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" she demanded to know, for fear Talpa was deceiving her again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.  
  
"How... how come I can feel all... all five of you... at once?" she stuttered out.  
  
"The white armor is all five of our hearts joined together," he explained to her. "I'm sorry, but you wanted me to keep it on. Do you want us to stop?"  
  
She relaxed and shook her head at the same time she whispered, "No."  
  
"Do you want me to take it off?"  
  
She let it sink in and he got a repeat of the same answer, "No."  
  
So with that, Ryo picked up the pace once again, pulling in and out, and this time she enjoyed the feel of all of them. She couldn't believe how delicious it was and how different, but how in sync they were working together to please her. She laid back and curled her hands around the forearms of the armor, watching each one of the Ronin Warriors making love to her.  
  
Sage of the Halo had his eyes on her as his long blonde bangs fell away from his eye. He was holding her hands above her head and his dick felt long, large and hard.  
  
Next, Kento of the Hard Rock's eyes were squeezed shut. He was biting his lower lip, but then he sucked on her breasts. All she could see was the top of his brown, wavy-haired head. His member was thick and heavy.  
  
Cye of the Torrent's turn came up next. He held her close but was careful not to crush her. His rusty red hair tickled her cheek and his shaft was very large in every way.  
  
Then came Rowen of the Strata. Who kissed her ravishingly with hot wet kisses. His long blue-black locks brushing her nose as he nibbled and licked on her lips. His cock was huge and swollen.  
  
And finally there was Ryo of the Wildfire, who had very-well-endowed attributes himself. He too would look at her while swooping down to give her butterfly-like kisses. His long black hair fell forewords like a curtain.  
  
"Ahahhoha...Oh.don't stop," she whimpered out trying to control when her release came. But soon found that she couldn't, even if she wanted to.  
  
The fact that there were five men making love to her at once might have had something to do with it. She held out as long as she could, reveling in it. Knowing that this kind of thing was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Pure, unadulterated ecstasy claimed her being, making her scream, "OH, GOD, YESSSS!"  
  
Wave after wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. As if that weren't enough, she then felt all five guys' climax at once. All them pulsating. Their hands gripping her hips as all of them grunted or groaned their release.  
  
The buffeted waves of passion slowly came to an end.  
  
She watched the white armor disappear, as did four of the Ronin Warriors. Leaving Ryo naked and spent. She thought he was going to collapse on her as he started to fall towards her.  
  
But he rolled onto his side cuddling her and mumbling, "You're free now, Kayura..." Then he trailed off because he passed out.  
  
"Ryo...Ryo...uhuhh..." Kayura weakly got out somehow because she was also wiped out and passed out along with him, laying her head on his chest.  
  
Rowen also rolled over onto his back breathing heavily. Laying his forearm across his brow he tried to regain his composure and heard his named being called.  
  
"Rowen! Rowen!" they shouted together.  
  
Then Anubis's hat blocked the sun as his shadow came into view over Rowen.  
  
"Rowen, what has happened here?"  
  
Rowen then noticed Mia and Yuli at his feet. "Mia, you'd best keep Yuli back."  
  
She almost asked why, then she saw the two naked bodies laying about twenty or so yards away. So she pulled Yuli the other way, trying to explain to him that everything was all right.  
  
Meanwhile, Whiteblaze ran over and laid down next to his master to protect him, as he was in such a vulnerable state.  
  
Waiting until the child was out of earshot, Strata went on to tell Anubis what just conspired.  
  
"We didn't mean for it to go this far. She begged us to help her break Talpa's hold on her, which meant someone had to take her virginity. But Ryo, for some reason, left the white armor on. And all of us ended up feeling it."  
  
Anubis could tell it took a lot out of him, so he told him to rest. "I'll go check on them."  
  
The warrior shook his head yes and relaxed.  
  
Anubis quietly walked over the sleeping couple. And the big white cat, who at first bared his fangs at him, but then realized who he was. The tiger then licked Ryo's face, then put his head on his shoulder. Keeping a watchful eye on the pair.  
  
Anubis removed his cape and covered their naked bodies up, which in turn sent shivers through Kayura.  
  
She half-opened her eyes, making out Anubis standing there.  
  
"Anubis..." she quietly spoke.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay now, Kayura," he softly told her.  
  
"But, Ryo, he..." she started.  
  
"Can you hear his heart beating?" Anubis cut in.  
  
She laid her ear closer to the middle of his chest and smiled in relief.  
  
"Yes, it's beating strong and steady...bumph.bumph." She mimicked the sound she heard.  
  
"See, he's going to be just fine, and so are you," he said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Oh, Anubis, it was magnificent! I could feel all five of them...I never knew there was so much goodness in the world," she commented peacefully, snuggling Ryo's warm skin.  
  
Anubis smiled, having been touched by the same goodness. "That is the power of all their five loving hearts together. That is why they were chosen to be the Ronin Warriors."  
  
FIN ;) 


End file.
